Fulminata Revealed
by KadmeRead
Summary: When the monsters attacked, a team of heroes rose up to meet it. They fought for the people, they came from the people. But no one knew who these valiant heroes were, those who protect us from harm. Until now.


Fulminata **Revealed**

Summary:

When the monsters attacked, a team of heroes rose up to meet it. They fought for the people, they came from the people. But no one knew who these valiant heroes were, those who protect us from harm. Until now.

 **A.N So I wrote this for a prompt for the Camp Half Blood forum, and I had no idea where I was going with it when I started it. I hope you all like it though.**

 **Cabin: Poseidon**

 **Words: 2059**

 **Prompt: Superhero AU**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own these amazing characters.**

"This is Rachel, coming to you live from where yet again, the Fulminata have defeated those who came to destroy us." The redhead moves so the camera can see the scene of the battle which still has water and burn marks showing. "Today fighting for us we had the Thunders, as their tag team of Storm, Lightning and Huntress are known as, who absolutely eliminated the monsters." Owl turned away from the screen as she sensed the Thunders coming up behind her. "So?" she asked. Storm leaned over and gave her a kiss. "It went fine, no monsters got away, and none of us got hurt." she sighed "Good, the others will be upset they missed this." "Where are they all, anyway" Huntress interrupted. "Charm had a premiere she had to go to, Amazon had an emergency at the station, Gem went to deal with a problem at the mines, Shadow went with her, you know how overprotective he is, Beast is helping Amazon, and Flame is around here somewhere, probably inventing something else."

At that moment, a short, curly haired man walked in. He was well known to the citizens of the city, as well as beyond. "You're back! What's up my peeps! Bring anything back for your favourite flaming hot teammate?" Lightning sighed and pulled off his mask "Leo, no we didn't bring anything back for you, there was nothing to bring back. You know that." The aforementioned inventor shrugged and smiled "Yeah, well Jason, we can always hope." As Huntress pulled off her own mask she said to Owl "Honestly Annabeth, I have no idea how you put up with him when we're gone." Annabeth shrugged and smiled as she took off her own mask. "He's mostly busy inventing, he only comes out for food or to check if whoever is fighting needs backup, he doesn't interfere with me, I don't interfere with him. It works for us." Storm laughed at that, as he took his mask off to reveal the famous Percy Jackson, lead singer of a band of cousins called The Big Three, or TB3 for short.

Monitoring the camera that had been carefully placed on Storm earlier, Rachel froze. She now knew who 5 out of the 10 members of the Fulminata were, and frankly she didn't expect that. Flame was Leo Valdez, famous inventor, Owl was Annabeth Chase, a well known architect, who had designed half the city, Lightning was Jason Grace, younger brother to Thalia Grace, and beloved politician, Huntress was Thalia Grace herself, drummer, in the band TB3 along with her cousins Nico di Angelo and Storm, Percy Jackson himself. When she had placed the camera there earlier she had not expected to find this. She looked at her blog, where she had been planning on showing the footage she got. Should she show it now, or wait until she knew everyone's identities.

She had some stuff to go on, Amazon and Beast clearly worked with the police station, probably quite high up, Charm had something to do with the movies, and Gem worked with mining. She had nothing for Shadow except a hunch, he seemed closest with Storm and Huntress, other than Gem and Lightning. Nico di Angelo was reportedly quite taciturn except with his sister and cousins. If 2 members of the band were in the Fulminata, it made sense that the third member was also part of it. No one knew much of TB3's private lives anyway. It was time for her to do a little digging.

As Piper came out of the premiere, she felt a little chill go down her back. She quickly turned to her father beside her and gestured that she was going to the bathroom. Once in there, she shut herself into a cubicle and hiked up her dress to pull out her knife. As she looked at it, she saw them all, unmasked, fighting through a crown of reporters, she saw them struggling against monsters, all together, there was a redhead, watching her computer and typing frantically. She didn't know what these visions meant, but she did know one thing, they were all connected and meant that the Fulminata were in big trouble. She fished out her phone "Annabeth? Get the gang together, we need to talk."

Everyone rushed from where they were to their base, the Argo II, as they called it. Hazel and Nico were the last to arrive as they had to come in from the outskirts of town. When they arrived, Annabeth took over. "Right so I called everyone here for Piper, so everyone, listen to her." Piper stepped forward and recounted what she saw in her knife, "So yeah that's it, but I feel these are signs of trouble on the horizon." "Any idea who the redhead is?" Reyna asked. "No, but…" she hesitated "she did seem familiar, like someone I've seen often on TV or something." "What about the rest of your visions? Does that mean we're going to get mobbed or something?" Jason asked worriedly. There was silence as everyone considered the possible repercussions. "Right," Annabeth clapped "I want everyone to be extra careful of their secret identities, if you don't normally hang out with someone, now's not the time to start, I don't want you to seem the slightest bit out of the ordinary. I'm also going to take in everyone's suits for maintenance and to check them for bugs, Leo and I will do that." Leo looked surprised "We will?" Then when Annabeth glared at him he hurriedly nodded "Oh, yeah, we will."

"That's odd." Leo said later when the others had all gone. "What is?" Annabeth asked anxiously "There's another camera on Percy's suit, and it's not one of mine." "Really? Any idea how long its been there?" "Nope, but it can't have been long, it's deactivated now anyway. Good thing I put that EMP thing in when we all get together for an emergency." Annabeth nodded "I'll ask Percy if he noticed who got close to him last fight. What did we talk about after that?" Leo thought for a moment then with dawning horror "We talked about where the others were, and we all took off our masks and used each others first names." "Ok, ok" Annabeth said, obviously thinking fast "Let's get Percy, Thalia, and Jason back here and warn them their identities might be compromised. We'll send out a group text to the others so they'll know the danger their in, and we'll work out who planted that camera on Percy's suit."

Meanwhile Rachel was still hard at work researching. She had narrowed down the others, to a few. She thought Charm was probably an actress, and she knew she was at a premiere, so she looked at what premieres were on during the fight. There was only one, and only one actress stood out from that. Piper McLean, rising star, and according to reports the most convincing actress they had ever seen, and the most beautiful. Apparently hearing her speak was like listening to a melody, very similar to Charm's melodious voice. She knew Gem worked with mining, and so she researched the most influential women in mining. There was only one woman who had mining companies. Hazel Levesque, it was said she could sense where the best places to mine were. Her gems always were the most expensive on the market, and they were very distinctive. Gem only wore gems from Levesque mines. Amazon and Beast were obviously co-workers at the police station. She looked for those with impeccable records who were quite high up. She found that the commanders of the police were a Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and a Frank Zhang, both of whom were known to work closely with Jason Grace. With them in the team, the Fulminata also never had to worry about being hunted as vigilantes by the police. Rachel fist pumped in triumph, she had them! Now how to publish this, if she did it right, she too could become famous for finding out who the city had to thank for saving them.

Annabeth was very busy quizzing Percy, as Leo, Thalia and Jason listened in anxiously. Percy was obviously thinking hard, his forehead scrunched up in concentration. "No, I can't remember anyone getting close enough to plant a camera on my suit...unless...that blogger...Rachel...I remember seeing her at the end of the battle. She brushed past me as we left. She possibly could have planted a camera or something." Thalia nodded "Isn't she the one who writes that blog on us? You know about working out who we are to properly thank us or something." Annabeth frowned "Yeah, I watch her sometimes to get another view of the battle other than your suit cams." Leo searched her up "And look!" he said "She's a redhead too!" Annabeth nodded "I'll send this to Piper and check, but she's probably the person that Piper saw." "You realise what this means right?" They all turned to Jason who had been silent until then. "It means, that Piper's vision, was about our identities being revealed. Everyone will know who we are." Silence followed that revelation.

Rachel finished typing up her newest post and sat back in satisfaction. This was it, once she posted this and the video, everyone would know. The Fulminata would be mysteries no more. She uploaded the video and sat back to wait for the reaction. She wasn't disappointed. The response was overwhelming. She had many astonished comments of viewers who knew the authenticity of the video. Her blog became an instant hit. News stations called for exclusives with her, and she had great plans for her first interview.

Piper watched the fallout of the video with distress. Her friends were now swarmed wherever they went (even more for Percy and Thalia) and they were not enjoying it. Piper happened to be interviewed on the same show as the blogger who had started it all, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, known for her blog R.E.D. Piper admired the blogger, really she did, her blog was a clear concise way to find out what's really happening in the world. She just wished that Rachel hadn't been the one to discover their identities, the blogger believed in sharing everything with the world, and Piper had the feeling that she was holding something back, that she knew more than she had said.

Her attention snapped back as she heard Rachel laugh and say "No, I don't know for sure who the others are...but I do have theories." Once asked more about them she said "In the video it is mentioned that both Beast and Amazon were dealing with a problem at the police station, which meant that presumably they are both quite high up police officers. When I researched the officers, Frank Zhang and Reyna Ramirez Arellano stood out to me." Piper stifled a gasp "I believe that Beast is Frank Zhang and Amazon is Reyna. Gem was likely to be an influential woman in mining, of which there currently is only one, Hazel Levesque herself. Her brother, the overprotective Shadow, I believe is the other member of TB3 Nico di Angelo. That leaves Charm, who was at a premiere, whom is the ever charming…" Piper held her breath, she knew what was coming "Piper McLean." There was uproar amongst the audience as they realised what this meant, they were going to see Charm herself interviewed later on. Piper didn't care about her cover anymore, she had to call Annabeth and work out what to say.

Later Annabeth watched the interview with Piper go viral, Piper admitting to being Charm and saying "We fight everyday to protect you all, but we also fought hard to keep our identities secret. We are all in the spotlight in our normal lives, there was a certain freedom to being behind the mask that we didn't have otherwise, and now we've lost that. We knew this would happen eventually, and I know I speak for us all, when I tell you. We will keep fighting for you until there is nothing left for us to fight. We have these powers and we will use them to protect you. You can trust us to protect you always. We are Fulminata, and we won't give in."

 **A.N: So I hope everyone likes. Now I don't hate Rachel and I don't feel she's a bad guy in this story, I just needed someone in PJO to be the person who discovered their identities. If anyone is interested I've got their costumes, jobs, powers etc written below.**

 **Annabeth, known as Owl, powers: advanced wisdom/strategy and telepathy. Weapons: dagger, and her mind. Famous architect. Costume: Owl mask, grey bodysuit, hair in a ponytail, dagger in sheath at her belt.**

 **Percy known as Storm, powers: healing, hydrokinesis, minor wind/earth control (storms, earthquakes etc), ice. Weapons: sword, shield. Lead singer of TB3. Costume: Sea green bodysuit, sea green domino mask, has a pack of water on his back so he always has a supply, belt with sheath for his sword, watch which his shield comes out of (made by Leo).**

 **Hazel known as Gem, powers: can control gems and metals (stuff that comes from underground), is good with tunnels, minor earth control, some magic, has a superfast horse. Weapons, sword, cursed gems. Famous for her mining companies, she always seems to know where to find the most jewels. Costume: Golden mask encrusted in gems, golden bodysuit, leaves hair out in a halo, wears easy to pull apart jewelry, has her sword in a sheath on her belt.**

 **Leo known as Flame, powers: impervious to fire, can create it, can build anything. Weapons: warhammer, other machines, fireballs. Famous inventor. Costume: Tool belt, ombre red to yellow bodysuit, mask similar to flames rising up his face, flames dancing in his hair.**

 **Frank known as Beast, powers: can change into any animal, good for espionage, great with weapons. Weapons: spear, bow and arrows. Co-chief of police with Reyna. Costume: Roman style armour, helmet instead of mask, his clothes and weapons change with him, weapons slung across his back until he needs them.**

 **Nico known as Shadow, powers: shadows, sense death's presence, can raise skeleton armies to assist him. Weapons: sword. Guitar player for TB3. costume: Black bodysuit, black cloak over top with hood that covers his face, face in shadows, sword in sheath on belt.**

 **Piper known as Charm, powers: can control people with her voice (charmspeak) uses beauty as a weapon, sense people's loved ones (uses as a weakness). Weapons: beauty, dagger with future seeing possibilities. Famous actress. Costume: turquoise dress and black leggings, dagger in sheath on thin black belt, perfectly made up face underneath a turquoise domino mask, hair strung with feathers and in an updo.**

 **Jason known as Lightning, powers: lightning strikes, can control the wind, slight storm control. Weapons: sword/spear. Well liked politician. Costume: sky blue bodysuit, sky blue mask, with lightning bolt detailing, sword in sheath on his belt, spear slung across his back.**

 **Thalia known as Huntress, powers: similar to Jason's but with better storm control. Weapons: bow and arrow, spear, shield with medusa head. Drummer for TB3. Costume: silver bodysuit, silver mask, bow, quiver and spear slung across her back, shield in bracelet similar to Percy.**

 **Reyna known as Amazon, powers: enhanced strength and fighting ability. Weapons: sword. Co-chief of police with Frank. Costume: purple bodysuit with gold detailing, gold cape, purple mask, hair in a plait, sword in sheath on her belt.**

 **I might consider writing more of this AU if there is enough interest. In the meantime please review! I write for constructive criticism and I love to hear what people think of my stories. Thanks for reading, Kadme.**


End file.
